Everything and Anything
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: The X-Men face their biggest battle in Washington, but before that, Molly has a lot on her mind that she has to figure out. Heavy T for a little violence. 38th story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: WARNING: This first chapter is a little bit gory, but not too descriptive. Uh, sorry about that.

Okay, I want to say a couple things before we get this little shindig started.  
The first thing-I'm glad that I can branch out as a writer and write more mature scenes without sacrificing my own integrity or values. For that I say thank you to Seruleyan Wings for encouraging me. However, I have not been writing such things for any one person or anything. I just figured "Hey, I write this kind of stuff all the time for other fan-fics (wish-fullfillment-y ones that I write in my downtime), so why not here too?" I was just VERY cautious about the whole idea at first, because in the past I have had a little 10 year old reading my stuff online, I'd found out. I did not feel comfortable posting things knowing such a young child could be reading, hence all the huge warnings and such.

Recently though, I just figured that I have complete control over what I'm writing and I know Molly and Remy would never do anything I wouldn't "let" them do. So, I really don't care what they're "up to" as long as they're not having any kind of relations. Heck, even heavy making-out or French kissing would be fine. It's just that for the reasons posted, I didn't write mature stuff for a long time, but now I can in good conscience and I'm very happy to share it with my readers and even happier that they accept it as a natural progression of the couples relationship. If nothing else, what I've been writing is just realistic. Things, including "almost" moments like they had in 'Twisted Mister,' can and do happen to a lot of people in real life, no matter what their beliefs or values are. Who knows, they may have a few more "almost" moments to fight with down the line! Oh, and all the same goes for Remys In Character-ness. I'm not trying to make him, like, perverted as it may seem at a glance, I'm just trying to make him more "Remy" because I haven't done that so well in the past. Get it? Okay.

Now, onto the second thing: As to Remy and Scott dressing up in the last fic, there's a reason for that. It was from Remys POV, so I thought it would be boring or not entertaining enough if Bobby and Kurt went in their places. Also, I think I was aiming for more of a 'Bosom Buddies' type of situation then for complete and utter realism. Besides that, we can probably say that both Shaw and Mags were drunk out of their minds enough to think that Scott and Remy were actually women. (Hey, being evil is hard work! Alcohol takes the edge off, I'm sure!^_^) Mostly I was just trying very hard not to weigh the story down with details that may have seemed mundane like I've done in the past, and I thought the kids squabbling over who would be best suited to dress as a woman would fall into that, or trying to go into detail about it. It would have been more natural and maybe made more sense to go the realistic route, but I was having too much fun going the insane, crazy route instead. Oh, and if anyone is wondering, the whole idea of putting Remy in a dress was inspired by an episode of 'World's Dumbest' where a man dressed up as his dead grandma to get her checks or something at a bank. So I was like, "_How_ can I get Remy into a dress? It would be hilarious!"

Yeah, that's how my mind works. Completely loony tunes. Unfortunately I forgot to write a part I had planned where a man gets knocked out after touching Remys dressy butt, but that's ok.  
Well, enjoy the fan fic and sorry that note was so very long! Hope you like the story. ;)

* * *

"HHHHHHHHROOOOWWWWRRRR!" Molly roared as a grizzly bear.

The team was facing off against the Friends of Humanity first thing in the morning in front of the local library. They had been attacking it because it was mutant friendly and, like idiots, the place had been holding a mutant appreciation day. The people running the library may as well have saved the FOH the trouble and just lit the place on fire-it ended in the same result; Mayhem and people devastated. Molly was facing off against a man with a small hand-held laser gun and a pair of brass knuckles.

Molly swiped at the mans hand with a very huge frying-pan sized paw.

Bye-bye laser gun.

The guy punched at Molly with his brass knuckles instead. Molly rolled her eyes, letting out a bear sigh, trying to express her thoughts of "Are you kidding me? This guy is going up against a _grizzly bear_ with only brass knuckles?" It was like trying to hit someone with a rolled up paper towel and expect it to leave them with stab wounds.

Molly swung her right arm out and the man went flying several feet, soon knocked out against hard concrete with a sickening thud.  
Not bleeding at all, but at least that was one less man to deal with for the time being. Molly looked over at the sound of sudden a masculine yell. Okay, since there a lot of male X-Men and the FOH was entirely comprised of men, there was a lot of masculine yelling and screaming going on. Except this particular masculine yell belonged to the person...the man...Molly cared most about.

Remy was facing off against another one of the steroid-abusing lugs, but for once Remy wasn't winning. The guy was repeatedly punching him in the gut. Her boyfriend had some blood running down his face from a cut on his temple and a bruise under his right eye. Remy must have been so disoriented from all the blows to his body that his agility was useless. Molly-presently hulking, over six feet tall and _very_ angry-ran over as fast as she could, tackling the man to the ground and roaring in his face.

"WWWOOORRHHHH! HHHURRRHHHRRR!" Molly's bear voice was guttural. She had sharp claws the size of large nails, able to gut fish. Doing the same to this idiot was completely possible, but not how Molly worked. She was figuring out what to do next when she felt something metal poking into her stomach. "Hope you had fun, Abomination," The man said.

He fired the laser gun.

Molly felt a laser as hot as fire burn through her insides, her guts quickly disintegrating. She actually felt the laser going through her back, burning up all her fur. Molly felt warm blood dripping down her front and clearly heard it splattering onto the cement. Molly wondered if she was going to make it through this one because the shot had made her feel light headed and sick. Oh, and there was that little thing called abject and utter terror from having your insides blasted to nothing. Gone. The man crawled out from under Molly just before she fell to the ground, eyes drooping. She was starting to feel half conscious. 'FIGHT IT' She yelled at herself, 'STAY AWAKE!'.  
She could barely make out the guy running away. The coward.

"MOLLY!" Remy shouted. He ran over, breathing fast and heavy. Practically hyperventilating. He was on his knees, picking up Mollys furry, heavy bear face, then heaving it onto his lap. "Come on, change back. Change back! Please..."

Molly groaned loudly. She cursed every bit of genetics and whatever else blessed her with powers that she had no way of communicating through words in her animal forms.  
Remy didn't understand that she was in _so much_ pain. Except, she realized as he spoke, that he did seem to understand.

"I know you're in an unholy amount of pain, but you _can_ concentrate enough to change back. Molly, if you don't change back, you'll die for sure," Remy's voice was steady, but the way Molly heard his heart pumping faster and faster told a different story. He was completely scared stiff. Horrified for Molly.

Molly sucked in a breath it out again.

Time seemed to stop.

Remy sat there waiting.

...More waiting.

Mollys animal eyes closed.

Remy hung his head, swallowing and trying to suppress the horror and rage inside himself. Suddenly he felt...skin. Human skin underneath his hand. He looked at Molly. Patches of human skin were slowly appearing on her. He could see that she was still breathing. As she started to become smaller, he turned her over and put his ear to her chest to listen to her heartbeat. It was loud, strong and steady. Remy wasn't ready to breath any sighs of relief yet.

"Come on Molly, stay with it," Remy spoke just above a whisper, "Don't stop. You're almost there. You're going to pull through this."

Remy squeezed her now human hand. Molly weakly squeezed back.

Molly coughed as her human face came to fruition.  
"...Go," She said in a quiet voice. She was trying to tell Remy to leave. Remy looked at where she had been shot. The organs were starting to reappear and repair themselves, but very slowly since they were trying to repair from non-existence, which had never happened before. There wasn't even any skin there yet, only Molly's insides. Remy took off his coat and put it over Mollys gaping hole in her stomach. "I'm not leaving you like this," Remy said.

"Please...Remy," tears started running down Mollys face. Her body was now completely human again, thankfully.

For the next hour or so, Remy fought back attackers to keep Molly safe in her injured state.

Two men stepped close and Remy took out a few playing cards, charging them up intensely strong, but not enough to kill anyone. He was more then furious enough to though, but he resisted the urge for revenge.

Then Remy felt the cord wrapped tightly around his neck from behind.

"Remy...no..." hot tears dripped down Mollys face as she still spoke weakly.

"BAMF"

The cord was ripped off and thrown roughly to the ground by Nightcrawlers three-fingered hand. "Bad move," he said to the man, then teleporting him elsewhere.

Remy sucked in air, grateful. It wasn't the first time someone tried killing him by asphyxiation, but each time he lived he was overjoyed to breath air and have the chance to be alive.  
Eventually, things calmed down as more and more men were taken down and tied up or knocked unconscious. Or, thanks to Nightcrawler, hung by flagpoles in their underwear.

"Everyone's getting things under control. They'll manage without me now," Remy looked up. It was true. The fight had been short lived, but brutal.

Beast came up with a medical kit. He peeked under the trench coat covering Molly. "I'll bandage that up and we'll put her on a stretcher," Beast explained. Eventually Molly was in the back of the jet still recovering. Remy stayed with her, sitting on a small white bench seat in front of a medicine cabinet and other supplies. She had to be put under for all the pain that she was in. Her body was healing quickly on it's own, so even as Molly was unconscious, it would continue to repair itself.

"...I can't believe you did something like that for me," Remy murmured.

Remy knew she was just trying to protect him and not let anyone hurt him, but things went too far this time. Molly had never come that close to dying before. Everyone knew the risks, but before they had been few and far between. As time went on, things were getting more violent. Worse. It made Remy want Molly to stop being an X-Man altogether, but he knew she was realizing that she had to take the risks for the good of the whole world. For people.

"You doing okay?" Rogue poked her head into the tiny room. Remy looked at her as she radiated genuine concern. For himself, for Molly.

Remy was a little surprised, but Rogue always seemed to be there for him when Molly couldn't be or when Remy was at his worst. Despite their past issues, Rogue proved to be a good friend to Remy over time.

"I'm holding up," Remy said. He was too macho to spill all his feelings. Like, how scared he was or how he was horribly worried.

"This is the worst thing Molly has been through," Rogue said, "But as long as she has you at her side, she's not completely lost. I know love doesn't always conquer all like in fairy tales. I just know that you have each other. That's more then enough to help you pull through things."

"Yes," Remy agreed, "You're right." Except Rogue hadn't included the part about them having each other was partially what had gotten them into this mess in the first place. Sure, Molly would help out any of their teammates, but it was almost hard to say if she would risk her life for them like she had with Remy. Most likely yes, but Remy couldn't say for absolutely certain.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Rogue asked.

"Sure," Remy said, "Go ahead." Normally he wouldn't let that kind of question go by without a joke, but Remy was far from a humorous mood.

"Does Molly, um, does she love you?" Rogue asked.

Remy raised his eyebrows. "Why are you asking?"

"Curious I guess. She could have...I mean...she got on that guy so fast. If it were me, I'd have to be really in love with a guy to react like she did."

Remy looked at Molly for a moment, then back to Rogue. "Molly hasn't said one way or the other if she loves me or not. I'm sure she'll let me know when the time is right. Love drives you to do some crazy things, so let's just say I wouldn't put it past her." Remy paused, "After all it is _me_ we're talking about her loving." he smirked, feeling a tiny bit better.

Rogue gave Remy a light hearted shove. "She certainly has her work cut out for her, trying to keep you _and_ your ego in check."

"My ego is fine. I've been tested," Remy joked.

"Let me know if you need anything," Rogue said.

"I will. Thank you, Rogue." Remy smiled.

"You're welcome, Remy," Rogue smiled back.

* * *

Remy couldn't busy himself enough not to worry about Molly, so he decided it best to take a heavy, fast acting sleeping pill while he waited inside the infirmary in the bed next to Molly's.  
Anything not to worry so much.

Remy only had happy dreams of himself and Molly. Of them happily married with a big house and a couple kids and too many pets.  
Vacationing in Paris. Walking on the beach at night. Dancing in a Italian club. None of his dreams involved the X-men or being a mutant or getting shot at. Just happiness, love and a long, fulfilled life for the two of them.

When Remy woke up, he saw Molly sitting up drinking water. Unfortunately, she practically choked on the water when Remy threw his arms around her in the tightest hug possible.  
"You're alright? How's the wound? How are you feeling?-Dieu, I _love you_ so much, Molly," Remy prattled on. He usually wasn't this excitable, but Molly _had_ been on the brink of death, so he had every right to be a little hysterical.

"If I still had a big hole in me, I'm positive I wouldn't be sitting up and drinking water," Molly said as she pointed to her torn uniform while going back to drinking water.

The blast somehow had tarnished her uniform while she'd been in morph, so when she changed back, a huge whole in it exposed much of her belly. A pudgy belly pooch of pink skin was exposed amongst all the navy blue. There was just enough uniform still on her torso not to expose her bra as well, but it was close. (Remy-even after everything-was a bit disappointed by that. Of course,  
if he hadn't been disappointed, he would've worried about his overall mental health and well being, since guys did enjoy seeing that sort of thing.)

Remy couldn't help but reach out to touch Mollys skin. She felt whole, like she hadn't been shot through. "Remy," Molly gasped, whispering, "You're _touching me_."  
Remy moved his hand a whole inch away. "I just had to make sure for myself," He said. He dared to place his hand on her again. Instead of weirding out again, Molly placed a hand over his.  
"I'm really fine now. Promise. I mean, I don't feel like I could run a marathon, but all my organs are in place and I have skin again," Molly smiled.  
Remy winced. How she could make jokes, he didn't know. Perhaps she was just that resilient. Or a little crazy. Maybe both.

Remy hugged Molly again. "I didn't know what to do with myself, seeing you like that."

"...Well...well...I couldn't just stand there and let you get hurt either," Molly said quietly, "Though if I'd known the guy had a giant laser gun, I would have made him unconscious a lot sooner."

"Molly," Remy said seriously, "I know you're not going to want to hear this, but you know we could walk away any time. Stop being X-Men. Maybe even take a break from everything for a little while."

Molly frowned, "I know. It all scared me too. Except...if I really wanted to quit...I think I would've left the first night when my life was in danger. Or any other time. Just because things are getting worse doesn't mean they aren't ever going to get better. Just because something horrible happened doesn't mean we can't prevent it if there's ever a next time."

Remy sighed. All good points. "Okay, okay. I guess sticking around means more time to annoy Scott and Logan...and embarrass Jean."

"See? Everything has a silver lining," Molly laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Molly knew Remy could feel everything she wasn't outwardly showing. How almost dying had terrified her. Horrified her even. He just let her mentally work it out and tried to be a good boyfriend, tending to her needs, like getting her water and extra pillows. He understood her shock and didn't push her to talk about it, instead just talking to her and making her laugh, like always. Remy sat on the bed next to her-not that there was much room for him in the tiny hospital bed for his lengthy, tall, muscular body. He sat there and held her for the millionth time. Not that Molly minded. He was so hard and rough. So masculine. Even recovering, Molly couldn't help but be _incredibly_ attracted to him.

"I felt that," Remy said in a soft voice.

"Felt what?" Molly smirked, frustrated with herself. Suddenly Molly felt Remy flex his chest muscles from underneath his uniform. She practically fell off of the bed from being so...very, very happy. (One way of putting it.)

"That. Intense, unbridled human attraction for the _opposite sex_," Remy smiled, putting special emphasis on "opposite sex".  
Why did he have to phrase it like _that_? Now all Molly could think about was...Oh no.

Remy laughed loudly, obviously feeling Mollys emotions again. Sure, he couldn't read her thoughts, but knowing how she felt was probably worse.  
He felt her excitement. Her happiness. Her anticipation. _Other_ things. All because of one little word. "Alright," Molly grumped, pouting as he continued holding her, "So you made me a little, um, edgy. No big deal. I'm sure you've had girls around you feel worse."

"Not really, no," Remy answered, "They were certainly never as...enthusiastic...as you can be."  
Enthusiastic meaning something else, obviously. Like...wanting Remy. Often. Ugh! How embarrassing!  
Molly bit her lip. "_Anyway_, did anything happen while I was unconscious?"

"Nothing while I was awake," Remy answered, "Which is unusual for around here. We do have a briefing tomorrow morning though.  
We would've planned it for today, except everyone is exhausted. Scott said we're heading out to Washington the day after tomorrow, when everyone is prepared and ready. We would leave tomorrow, but there are a few loose ends to tie up here, like we had this morning."

"I see," Molly said, "So, I, um, I guess it's going to be a big deal. Fighting Magneto in Washington."

"It's going to be hard, but we've been through worse," Remy said, pulling the chair nearest to him with the edge of his foot and sitting in it to give Molly space.

"Whatever happens...whatever happens be careful," Molly choked on the words, "Don't take any unnecessary risks and don't you dare do anything stupid. Okay? Please, Remy?"

"I won't. And don't you either," Remy pulled her in for a short kiss. He smiled, "You know, if we want to make our last night together before the big battle memorable, we could always light some candles and make sweet, untainted love."  
He winked to convey he was kidding. (What a thing to kidd about!)

"Where's a hose? I think _you're_ the one that needs cooling off now," Molly poked him in the chest, grinning.

"Oh, so now you want to get me soaking wet? Naughty girl," Remy teased.

"REMY!" Molly screeched, blushing madly.  
The things that guy did to her.

* * *

Molly yawned as she sat in the kitchen, back in normal clothes, eating a late lunch at the table. Getting torn through was utterly exhausting, to say the least.  
Remy was at the store getting something-or-other, so she was alone for the moment. Molly was chewing on her sandwich and zoning out. She was still debating over the "Do I love Remy?" question. Especially since after they'd almost...well, gotten _too_ close for comfort. That seemed like a huge red flag, now that Molly had been mulling it over lately. Except she wasn't sure. They _had_ always been very, very physically affectionate with each other. And wanting to...do that...didn't always have to mean love was involved. It was a biological need,  
a necessity to the human self. They both desired it-obviously ONE OF THEM worse then the other, Molly glowered at no one. Just because they'd had a run in with everyones favorite human emotion, Mr. Lust, didn't mean anything concrete. Molly could go on with her life. No pressure.  
Remy had been very patient with her, even if he was a little crude at times. There was no need to blurt anything out to him if she wasn't certain.

"Hello, earth to Molly? Wake up," Bobby waved a hand wildly in front her face, "You're not blinking or breathing and it's starting to worry us."

Molly snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, sorry guys. My mind was, uh, wandering."  
She looked over to see Bobby and some of the other kids staring at her with the same weirded out expression on all their faces.

"What is _with_ you?" Jubilee wondered, "You were totally out of it for, like, almost five minutes. We thought you'd been taken over by a telepath and we're going to start killing us all."

"I'm fine," Molly giggled, "Sorry. I guess I'm just distracted lately. I'll be up in my room if anyone needs me."

Molly went upstairs and sat down at her computer. She pulled up an internet window and logged into her e-mail. She clicked on 'compose e-mail'. Molly started typing...

_Dear mom and dad,_

(This was more formal then her usual openings, but it seemed better then her usual 'Hey!'. Something more cozy and friendly. Not so distant.)

_Hi! I miss you all! I thought I'd shoot you an e-mail. How are things? It's been a very busy week over here. We had a kind of a class field trip a few days ago._

Yeah, into a country club with her boyfriend dressed as a woman to get information out of their greatest enemy. Some 'field trip'! Her family didn't know about her super-hero life so far. Molly was just too afraid to try and explain it, not sure of how they would react. So things were dodged around, with words like 'kind of' and generalizing things down to their most basic components.

_It was very exciting. We got to see a lake and go to a nice country club._

Not a lie.

_Remy is very sorry that we couldn't make it out to see you. It's been very busy around here and we can't seem to find the time to do anything anymore. Hope you got the presents. You liked them, right? I wasn't sure what to get everyone. Remy was very helpful in picking stuff out. He picked out the coffee mug and the pen set._

Molly suddenly let out a sigh, slumping onto the desk, propping her head on her arms. She felt...weird. Her stomach felt unsettled and her chest felt tight. She swallowed, sitting back up and going back to writing.

_We've had such a fun time picking out stuff for that baby we were taking care of, Dylan. His parents send us e-mails all the time and we have lots of pictures. I'll send you some later.-And please, no parenting jokes, I beg of you! Haven't I suffered enough from my friends torturing me here?! Anyway...hmm...what else is going on? Nothing much really._

'Nothing except I'm confused over my own feelings for my almost 1-year-relationship boyfriend,' Molly thought to herself.

She thought about changing up the opening and adding some things. Wondering what it would sound like if she were to actually know-for sure, no doubts-that she was in love with Remy. Molly started typing again at the end of the e-mail where she had left off.

_Dear Mom and dad,

I'm in love._

It looked hokey to Molly.

Molly pressed backspace once and tried again.

_Dear Mom and dad,

I'm in love!_

That looked ridiculously corny. Try again.

_Dear Mom and dad,

I think I might be...

in love. With Remy. (No, Benjamin Franklin. Of course it's Remy!)_

"Knock knock," As if out of thin air, Remy appeared in her open doorway.

Molly held back a gasp and quickly minimized the e-mails window. "H-hi. Wh-wh-what's up?" Curse her stammering! Molly bit her lip. Hard. She glanced down at the floor, shuffling her feet a little as her heart raced and palms sweat. Why did Remy have to be so quiet all the time?

Remy raised his eyebrows in surprise and questioning. "Something you don't want me to see there?"

Molly giggled. "It's just a silly e-mail to back home."

"Oh," Remy said, "I brought you back a little something." He tossed her a small plastic bag. Molly opened it to find a lanyard with tigers on it. "It's for your student ID or whatever. Or car keys I guess," Remy said.

"It's great. Thank you," Molly got up and hugged him.

"You're welcome. I'll let you get back to your e-mail. I know how important it is," Remy said

"Okay, thanks," Molly smiled, she left the door ajar behind him. Molly sat back down at the computer and stared at all her would-be confessions on the screen. She just rolled her eyes in silence, tossing her head back at her silliness. Why would she need to tell everyone in an e-mail even if she did love Remy? Sure, they'd care, but it wasn't necessary. It wasn't like telling her friends or telling, well, Remy himself. Besides, it would just end in teasing and embarrassment like when she said she _had_ a boyfriend. (Mostly from her older brother though, but all in all, it was unpleasant.) Plus the might want to invite Remy out to have "a talk". Ohh boy. Molly selected all the 'in love' confessions-triple checking, to be safe-and deleted them, going back to the rest of the e-mail.

_Does anybody know how freezing cold it gets out here near New York?! Winter is coming soon. Maybe if you have the time, you can make me a care package. You know, Tabasco sauce, jalapenos, habenero peppers. Hah! Seriously, a water bottle and a new sweater would be nice. Maybe some gloves and a hat. Sometimes they're all bought up around here and I forget to buy them early. My old winter clothes are getting worn out. Or, hey, I could just spend all winter as a polar bear. Built-in fur coat, yay!

Love you always,  
Molly

P.S Maybe put some lemon bars and cheesecake in that care package too, please?  
Thank you!_

Her mother made the best treats ever. Molly read it all over a couple times and pressed send. Normally at times likes this she would go to find Remy to spend some time with him, but at the moment, she didn't want to. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts for a good long while with no interruptions. She lay on her bed upside down with some of her torso handing off the left edge.

"BAMF"

"What are you up to, mein pelzigen Schwester?" Kurt smiled.

"Jeez Kurt! I could have been changing clothes or something-and I'm your what now?" Molly turned over to look at Kurt right side up.

"I had Jean _check_ first. I'm not a pervert, and it means my furry sister," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Uh, well, sorry. I guess you want to hang out, but can we do it a little later? I want...to be alone for a minute," Molly said.

Kurt made a face. "Er, girl problems?"

"No, just stuff. We'll catch up. I promise," Molly smiled.

Kurt gave her a half hug and left. She was happy to have such understanding friends.

...And an understanding boyfriend.

Molly sighed again and started her process of being deep in thought.

* * *

Molly thought so hard that she fell asleep. By the time she woke up, it was dinnertime. There was a knock at her door. It was Kurt, Kitty and Remy.

"I fell asleep," Molly rubbed her eye, then yawning.

"That's unfortunate. Everyone is downstairs having Mexican without you," Remy smirked. Mexican was Molly's favorite, aside from almost everything else.

"Well what are we standing here for? Let's go, let's go!" Molly smiled. Kurt teleported the four of them downstairs. Before Mollys eyes was a ton of food. Taco and burritos, enchiladas, empanadas, tortas, mulitas, taquitos, nachos and flan. There was also a small section set aside of most of these things made meatless for herself and Kitty. "I think I'm in paradise," Molly swooned. Thanks to private catering, dinner at the Institute was always filled with variety and nothing short of a feast.

"Paradise and it has nothing to do with me?" Remy feigned shocked, "The way to a girls heart is _also_ through her stomach."

"Mollys heart anyway," Kitty giggled, "For the rest of us its shoes...and diamonds...and clothes."

Molly silently rolled her eyes, then all but rushing to the table, trying to keep her tongue from lolling out of her mouth like a dog from all the excitement she had bottled up.

Later, Molly was slumped against Remys shoulder. She had a full and very satisfied belly and was feeling drowsy after two tacos and a big, heavy, delicious burrito. "Am I going to have to carry you upstairs again, love?" Remy smiled.

"If you want to," Molly smiled back. Remy had scooped her up-only taking two steps-when all the lights went out. Everyone was in various states of alarm.

"We're under attack again!"

"We're _not_ under attack! The power just went out," Hank said.

"I can't _see_ anything!"

"No one can, idiot!"

"Everyone just calm down!" Remy said in a loud voice as he lit up some cards, having set Molly down. Amara soon stood beside him looking rather like a human-sized candle stick with her huge flame coming from her head.

"Jamie, you and Bobby get some candles from the upstairs closet," Jean instructed, "Everyone else stay put. We wouldn't want any of you getting hurt."

"Will do," Remy drew Molly in closer by her waist. The little bit of light reflected off his eyes, reminding her of glittering red rubies. The shadows played on his face, highlighting his good facial structure and great cheekbones. These were only little bits of what was Making Molly melt inside however. Molly was thinking about the fact that Remy loved her enough to stay at her side when they were in the dark, (which he knew she was a little scared of), and how he'd been the first to make some light for everyone. He was so smart and thoughtful.

Eventually, Jamie and Bobby came back with flashlights for everyone. "Now what? We don't have any TV or computers to play with," Bobby said.

"You could always read a book," Kitty suggested. This was met with jeers and cries of "NEEEERD!".

"It was just a suggestion," Kitty said, annoyed and pouting.

"It's early, but maybe we should just go to bed," Scott said.

This was also met with groans and jeers. "I'm actually with Scott on this one," Remy said, "We're going to have a long couple of days ahead of us and we'll need all the rest we can get."

Of course if Remy-who everyone had some amount of respect for-agreed with that suggestion, then they were all for it. The kids separated for bed.

"You know where I am if you need anything," Remy squeezed Mollys hands as they stood in front of her doorway. "I-I'll be fine. It's just the dark," Molly gave a sidelong look to the floor.

"Yes, and I know you. You don't like the dark," Remy smiled slowly.

"I could just sleep as a leopard if I wanted. Then I'd be fine," Molly said.

"Whatever you want, just try to stay calm," Remy kissed her goodnight.

Molly tossed and turned in bed for a while, kicking off the covers and wrinkling her sheets as her pajamas became more and more rumpled with each turn or roll. After some time, it was obvious she wasn't going to sleep. She had a lot on her mind. Molly needed someone to talk to, even if it was getting late. She grabbed her flashlight off of the nightstand, carefully making her way out the door and walking down the hallway. Eventually, she found herself in front of Jean's bedroom door. 'Jean would know the right thing to say at a time like this,' Molly thought to herself. Molly quietly knocked and Jean opened the door.

"Molly? Is everything okay?" Jean said, a concerned look crossing her model-like features.

"I couldn't sleep. I've been...upset lately. Can we talk for a minute?" Molly looked at the floor, her eyes darting back and forth from Jean to the carpet.

"Sure. Come on in," Jean smiled a little. She shut the door behind Molly. "So what's going on?" Jean said.

"I don't know," Molly said, "Remy stuff." Molly rubbed the back of her neck. She walked over to sit on Jean's bed, but didn't make a move to sit down. Instead she whirled around quickly to face Jean again. "Jean? What...what does love feel like? How is it supposed to feel?" Molly squinted her eyes questioning in the glare of the flashlight, head tilted to the left and her body just a little tense.

Jean looked a little surprised at the question, her mouth open for a moment before she started talking again. "It feels like you would want to do anything for that person. Like you would want to lay down your life for them in a second. It also feels like you would do anything to make them happy, even if it hurt you in the process. Love can scare you and make you feel like you're flying all at once," Jean took a long pause, "...Molly? Do you think you could be in love with Remy?"

Molly gulped, trying to summon her courage as she started fidgeting a tiny bit, playing with her hair nervously. "That's what I've been wondering for a long time now. It's like it's not about the physical anymore with him. It feels like I want to spend every single second with Remy. I feel as if I appreciate everything about him now, good and bad. He makes me feel like...like he gives me _life_. Like with him I feel completely alive and thriving. I feel like I never want to leave him and like I'd die if I were to be without him." Molly felt wetness on her cheeks. Her voice had gotten hoarse. She quickly rubbed away the tears with her arm.

"What do you think then?" Jean asked.

"I...I think that I'm in love with...Remy," Molly said slowly. Molly felt her knees buckle. She quickly moved to sit down on the bed as she clutched her chest, as if having a heart attack. Okay, so maybe she _was_ having some kind of attack of the heart. Molly was bent over at the waist, suddenly breathing hard. "I love Remy," Molly repeated quietly, her eyes as big as saucers, "I...I _love_ _Remy_."

"Yes," Jean tittered a laugh, nodding, "You love Remy. So now you have to figure out what you're going to do with this revelation."

"Jean, you _don't_ get it!" Molly snapped, "I've never been in _love_ before. This is new. This is new and scary and...and...completely amazing!" Molly gasped a breath with a big smile lighting up her face, removing her hand from her chest, instead moving both her hands to cover her mouth as her eyes continued to grow wide in shock and awe as she blinked rapidly, looking at the floor.

"Okay, okay," Jean finally sat next to her, "So you're in love for the first time with Remy. You already know how he feels, so the hard part is over with. You just have to find a way to tell him.  
Except it has to be at the right moment. The right time. These things can't be rushed."

"Should I just go tell him now or what?...!" Molly said.

"I wouldn't recommend _right_ now," Jean said, "Everyone is trying to get to sleep, including him."

"Oh, that's right," Molly was embarrassed, her head sinking, "I guess...sometime tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow would be better. Why don't you try and get some sleep too?" Jean said.

"I will. Thank you so much, Jean. I owe you big. If there's anything you need, just ask!" Molly hugged Jean tight and Jean hugged back.

"You're welcome Molly. Goodnight," Jean said, opening the bedroom door.

"Goodnight indeed," Molly laughed, jogging back to her room. Molly was beside herself-but in a good way. There was no way she would get to sleep now!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Molly's alarm clock blared. She turned it off, laying there glossy eyed in bed for a moment.

Then she remembered. "Remy!" Molly sat up suddenly with the biggest, brightest smile on her face. She quickly ran a brush through her hair, checking her face in the mirror. Then she ran out the door and down the hallway to Remy's room. Molly momentarily considered throwing on some actual clothing instead of just running to meet Remy in her pajamas, but this was superseded by one thought alone-_This couldn't wait_.

Molly wasn't past any emotion-she was bursting with emotion. She wanted to sing and dance and laugh and hug and maybe even cry. Remy made her feel...? She couldn't put it to words at all.  
Maybe he just made her _feel_. Yes, that was it. That was completely it. All the time they'd known each other, he was the one to make her mad, frustrated, happy, angry, tearful, exhilarated,  
amused, crazy, anxious, scared, romantic. Remy had brought her out of her shell too, a feat in and of itself. Remy had always managed to bring out all the best (and sometimes the worst) in Molly.  
Because he loved her. Now she could finally return those feelings _back_. It was insane, but the thought made Molly want to cry.

Molly finally made it to Remy's bedroom door. She knocked on it-loudly! Practically banging it down, hammering at it again and again with all her determination.

"KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!"

Molly waited.

"KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!"

"He's out back. Keep it down, will you?" Ray poked his head out from his own bedroom 3 doors down.

Molly ran out to the backyard. She looked everywhere, but didn't see Remy at first. Maybe Ray had just told her that to make her stop.

Then Molly heard the sound of ice being formed, explosions and the whoosh of fire. She followed it to the source. The younger kids were all training with Scott and Remy supervising.

"Jamie, your turn," Remy said.

Jamie went out, turning out five duplicates and each boy threw a shot putt at a robotic target. The shot putt made a small explosion on impact. Molly shuddered a little as she realized what the kids were doing-practice. For the next day.

Molly looked around. Almost every kid under 17 was out here practicing, even the very young 11 and 12 year olds. Remy looked so busy. This was certainly not _the_ time. Not the right moment Molly was looking for. Besides, you didn't want to go and declare your undying love to someone with a bunch of kids hanging around. That would give them license to mock Molly for the next six months for sure.

Remy looked over and saw Molly standing there in her spaghetti strap pajamas and bare feet in 48 degree autumn weather just as a chilly breeze blew in, making Mollys hair whip around everywhere, like ribbons.

"Petite," Remy frowned, jogging up to her, "You shouldn't be out here like this. You'll catch your death!" He quickly took off his coat and made sure that she was actually wearing it, tying the belt tight around her. On Molly it was at least three sizes too big, hanging to the ground like a long brown wedding train and her arms were lost deep in the sleeves. At least it was warm. It wasn't that Molly hadn't noticed the cold, she just hadn't cared.

"Why are you out here anyway?" Remy asked.

The session had come to a complete halt as everything stopped and all the students stared at Molly expectantly, as if she had big news.  
"Is something wrong, Molly?" Scott asked.

"N-no," Molly said, gulping, "Nothing is...nothing is wrong. Ev-everything is fine." She turned around and went back inside, crying on the way and throwing herself into a chair as soon as she arrived into the kitchen. Mollys eyes were flooding out like Niagara falls and she knew she was getting the sleeves of Remys trench coat all wet. Also probably covered in snot. What was she even crying for? She wasn't really sure herself. There would be plenty of other chances to tell Remy.

Except she didn't want _chances_. She wanted to tell him right away. Like any girl would.

Remy came into the kitchen and sat next to Molly, quickly enveloping her in a hug. "You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but if there's anything I can do to make it better, I will." He gave Molly a few tissues and she started settling down. Molly thought about it for a moment. She realized that Remy probably just thought she was suffering through PMS again. Of course if a girl started randomly crying for seemingly no reason after saying everything was fine, that was where a guys mind would jump to first.

"...I got snot on your coat. I'm sorry," Was all Molly could manage to say. Nope, she couldn't even choke out 'I love you'. Just 'I got snot on your coat'. Oh jeez. How was she going to manage to even do this?

"It'll wash out," Remy smiled, "Why don't I get you some breakfast? Some hot chocolate, some eggs, a little oatmeal. You'll feel better if you eat something." He gathered up the food from all the covered trays at the long teal colored kitchen table, then pouring some hot chocolate and serving it to Molly. She happily ate, the food making her feel more centered again. "I...I wasn't upset because of girl problems," Molly looked at Remy as she was halfway finished eating. Remy looked at her with interest. "I was just upset because of...because I..." Molly struggled with the words.

The kids burst in through the back door, returning from their training session. All talking at once, all very loud and noisy.

"Bobby, don't drink all the orange juice!"

"Jamie, you don't need all that sugar!"

"Ray, there's a three slice limit on the bacon!"

Molly sighed to herself, slumping onto the table with her head on her arms. She wanted to bang her head _against_ the table in frustration. Remy suddenly pulled her out of the kitchen and out into the dining room. "Now tell me," He smiled down at her.

Molly raised her eyebrows, veering her head back as if confronting something disgusting. For a moment She took a deep breath. Tell him now? Okay. Fine. "Remy...I-"

"Remy, I need some help down in the lab," Hank interrupted.

"Okay, just a moment," Remy said, "Molly?"

Molly opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She just smiled instead, trying to stay calm. "I'll...I'll tell you later. Go. You've got a lot of stuff to do."

Remy bent down a little and kissed her on the forehead. "No matter what happens, we'll make time later. I promise, Cherie."

"Okay," Molly said quietly.

'Dear mom and dad,' Molly narrated in her head, 'How do you tell someone you love them when you're getting interrupted every two seconds and have to live in a nuthouse?...!'

* * *

Later never actually came. At least, not that morning. As soon as Remy was done helping Hank move equipment and stuff, it was time for the morning briefing about Washington. A long lecture about how they were going to attack, what their opponents strengths and weaknesses were, the best way to deal with Magneto, and most importantly how they were going to locate and rescue Professor Xavier.

Molly paid attention the best she could, but it was difficult with Remy sitting right next to her. Now, at a time when they couldn't be interrupted, all the teachers were talking and it was otherwise so quiet in the planning room that you could almost hear a pin drop. It was taking Molly an extreme amount of effort and self-control not to jump up, tackle Remy and scream,  
"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou! I LOVE _YOU_, REMY LEBEAU!"

Molly quickly turned her attention back to everyone talking, lest her emotions get the better of her. In this state, Molly was certain that she was completely capable of such a crazy, insane little outburst.

Remy leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Feeling better, Elue?"

Molly just nodded.

"Good. Maybe afterwards we can talk somewhere," Remy said.

Molly nodded with a thousand kilowatt smile all over her face, her eyebrows arched like they would never come down ever again.

"Okay," Remy smiled, looking like he was trying very hard not to laugh out of amusement from Molly's reaction.

Soon enough the lecture ended and everyone filed out. "Where should we go?" Molly asked Remy.

"Hey Remy, we're going out for our proverbial last meal, you guys want to come?" Bobby asked as many of the kids stood behind him in a gaggle, chatting amongst themselves.

"We'll catch up. Where are you headed?" Remy asked.

"We haven't decided yet. I'll text you," Bobby said.

With that, Remy turned his attention back to Molly. "We could go out to the gazebo."

"Okay, sounds good," Molly took Remys hand.

They started walking. "So, uh, do you have any plans after tomorrow?" Molly asked.

"You mean considering _if_ we get out of there without any broken limbs or internal damage? I haven't figured it out yet, but I know we all deserve a vacation after this. A reward. Something, anything!" Remy held out his free hand, waving it around dramatically.

"Yeah. It's been hectic and we all deserve something," Molly agreed, "Like...a trip out-of-state. Vermont, Maine, Florida. Ooh! _'Delighted Studios'_!" Molly's eyes glittered at the idea.

"'Delighted Studios' may be your idea of a fun time, bug I don't want to be dragged around, dressed up in mouse ears and taking pictures with people in goofy costumes," Remy looked completely put off at the idea.

"Okay, okay. We'll think of something. We can ask everyone else what they want to do," Molly said, "Or what would you like to do Remy?" Molly asked shyly.

"Get away for the winter. Hawaii, the Caribbean, Tahiti. Somewhere warm with lots of water," Remy smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea," Molly smiled. Anything to get Remy into swim trunks (and no shirt). Or anything to spend a lot of time alone with Remy.

They kept talking and reached the gazebo. They sat down and relaxed. Well, Remy relaxed. Molly was as stiff as a board, suddenly terrified. Now that they were finally alone, fear was hitting her hard. How was she going to get the words out this time?

"So you had something important you wanted to tell me," Remy held Mollys hands.

"Yes," Molly slowly smiled. It felt like her mouth was a rusted door, hard to open. Her heart thudded in her chest.

"Remy, I always wanted us to be...I mean...we're happy...and I just...I, um..." Well, this was going just _brilliantly_.

"BAMF"

"Molly, phone for you," Kurt said, holding her cell phone out.

Molly seriously considered-actually imagined-ripping her phone from Kurts hands and throwing it with all the skill of a major league player off of the overhead cliff that they were standing on. Right into the ocean. Oh, sorry dear family, I didn't get your last call. The phone had a horrific accident! BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE CALL AT THE WORST POSSIBLE TIMES!

Molly barely contained her frustration as she answered in a voice seeping with rage and irritation, "_Hello?_"

It was just another weekly phone call to check in. They had gotten her e-mail. Everything was fine. Yes, they were going to send her a package and they liked the gifts. Molly fiddled with her hair, waiting for the call to end. They chatted, Molly getting questions about her friends and school. Then questions about Remy. Yay. "He's doing good," Molly said, "We were just talking about taking a school-wide vacation with all the students. Maybe going to Hawaii or something for winter. It, uh, sounds really fun.-Yes...uh-huh...um, no. Ok, thanks for calling. I love you too. Tell everyone 'hi' for me and hugs and kisses! Bye!" Molly clicked the end call button on her phone so hard she expected it to break. She put the phone in her pocket and sat next to Remy again. Kurt had already left.

"So where were we?" Remy put an arm around Mollys waist, holding one hand with his other hand.

Molly just stared at him with a blank expression. What little courage she'd mustered up had gone away.

"You can tell me whatever it is when you're ready Molly," Remy said gently, "I can wait."

'_You_ can wait,' Molly thought as they walked back, '...If I wait any longer, all the waiting is going kill me.'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

They ended up going to _Le Bel Vior_. Translated, it meant The Beautiful View. This also happened to be the very same restaurant that Remy had taken Molly on her first date way back when. It also happened to be one of the few restaurants in the area that still accepted mutants. It was the _only_ one within a thousand mile radius that actually accepted mutants happily and with open arms, since the owner was one, as was many of the staff. The guests came in droves, naturally.

Once everyone was seated and munching on appetizers, Scott stood up. "Can I have everyone's attention, please? This is a special occasion tonight. Everyone has worked very hard and if the Professor were here, he would be proud of each of you. Since he's...not...I want to just say that myself and the other teachers are. Because of all your effort and hard work, tomorrow morning, we're going to bring Charles Xavier back home alive and safe."

Cheers, cries and applause erupted from the table, loud enough to blow the roof off of the place. "Is there anything anyone else would like to say?" Scott asked.

Bobby raised his hand, "If it's a special occasion, does that mean we can drink?"

This was only met with a loud resounding, "NO BOBBY!" then laughter again.

"Seriously though," Bobby stood up, "I'm proud of us too. I'm glad I can call you all my friends and the Institute my home."

Everyone said something noteworthy and heartfelt, but Molly and Remy just sat their quietly. "Come on!" Kitty squealed, "You two are the only ones left! Say something!"

"You first," Molly waved her hand out.

"Ladies first," Remy said.

"You're more articulate," Molly argued.

"Yes, but I don't know what to say," Remy said.

"Horse feathers! You're never speechless," Molly shot back.

"Most times. Anyway, you go first. You probably have something good to say," Remy smiled.

"No! Just go! You're like...taller. Everyone can see you better down at the end," Molly said weakly.

"Together?" Remy suggested.

"...Together," Molly agreed.

"...We're so happy to be part of the Institute," Molly started.

"The past couple of years have been great and...insane," Remy said.

"Unforgettable and very memorable," Molly continued.

"They've been amazing and I don't think that we would change them for anything," Remy said.

"We've found acceptance, family, peace and solace here," Molly smiled.

"Speaking for myself," Remy glanced at Molly, "I've found all that and more. I found...everything I'll ever need. In love. In Molly. Je t'aimerai toujours, ma couer." Remy gave Molly a short kiss, but the whole thing made her turn as red as the surface of Mars.

"Er, sp-speaking for m-myself," Molly stammered after a few moments, "Remy is...he's just...the best boyfriend...any girl could ever ask for. Thank you for accepting him and making him one of the team. And thank you for accepting me."

There was a short round of applause and their food was soon served. Everyone ate and had the best time. They laughed and shared memories, talking long through the night. "Hey, it's almost 11," Scott announced, "We already stayed out way too late. I think we should go home and get some sleep."

"Can't we at least have dessert first?" Kurt frowned, his tail swishing and twitching behind him in anticipation.

"Everyone can order _one_ thing. To go," Scott switched over from friendly big brother type to high priority leader in a matter of seconds.

The waitress came back.

"Double chocolate cake with strawberries on top, please," Kurt smiled.

"Sounds good," Remy said, "make it two."

"Three please," Molly smiled excitedly.

"Uh, four? thanks," Kitty waved.

"Anyone else?" The waitress with green hair and lavender skin smiled.  
About a dozen more hands went up.

"Don't worry," Hank smiled at the waitress, "We'll leave the biggest tip you've ever seen."

* * *

"So...uh..." Molly said as her and Remy walked into the foyer hand-in-hand.

"Something on your mind?" Remy leaned down closer.

"I just...I'm afraid the worst will happen tomorrow, Remy. I want to break it to my family. Everything I've done, because until now I haven't. I was too scared of what they would think, of how afraid they'd be for me. I thought about it over dinner. For all of us, we don't know how it's going to play out tomorrow. This is going to be the worst thing that we've ever faced. I just...I want to write them an e-mail and I need your help. I _can't_ do it alone," Molly frowned, then hugging Remy.

"Of course I'll help you," Remy said.

"Okay, uh, great. Great. Thank you," Molly said. It couldn't wait, so they went straight to her room.

They sat there with only the light of the computer shining on them, trying to stay inconspicuous. If anyone knew they were still awake, they'd get reamed.

"Where do we start with this?" Remy asked as Molly opened up a new e-mail document.

"I have _no_ idea," Molly shrugged, "I mean, it's creepy. I feel like I'm writing a will or something. Like...these could be the last words I'll ever...ever s-say to them," Molly swallowed back tears.

"Molly, they _won't_ be," Remy reached out and held her close, his untied tie hanging around his neck silky smooth up against her face, "You know how to protect yourself and the rest of us will be there. We all have each others back."

"B-but...the other day..." Molly said.

"Past tense. It's like you said, we just have to plan for a next time," Remy said.

"Okay," Molly sighed a breath of relief, "I'll just focus on telling them. Not make it sound like I'm going to go face death head on."

"Good. Maybe start with 'There's a lot I haven't been telling you about my life here...'" Remy said.

It felt like they had worked on the e-mail for hours, but in reality it had only been an hour and a Molly pressed send, she felt like a great weight had been lifted, but she felt badly for not telling her family about how her life _really_ was sooner. Guilty. The guilt was soon replaced with tiredness and she fell asleep as the e-mail traveled...

_Dear family,

There's a lot I haven't been telling you about my life here. For that I'm very, very sorry. I wanted to always tell you, but I never really knew how. First off, I want to let you know that I try to stay safe all the time, but some times are better then others. We don't only learn how to control our powers here, we learn how to use them for protection. For protecting ourselves and the public. So sometimes we go out and have to fight with our powers. We have to keep people safe from vicious, determined enemies. They want to make a difficult means to an end and none of us can let that happen, so we're just trying to make the world safe for ourselves and for our families. I hope you can understand that and that you aren't angry with me. I want to help everyone, so I want to stay. I've made a whole life here; Friends, a good job, good grades and, well, Remy has made me the happiest I have ever been in my whole life. I wouldn't be the same if I had to leave him and everyone and everything I know here. So please don't ask me to leave. You know I can take care of myself. So please trust me to do that now.

I love you. I'll call you soon,

Molly_

* * *

AN: Okay, before anyone gets a little annoyed that they don't go right away to save the Proff, I just think that a lecture before going to Washington to fight their biggest battle would take up a good chunk of the day (if not all of it) and things like the FOH attacking innocent people isn't anything to just brush off either. And people gotta eat dinner, (and I quite liked the idea of a premature celebratory dinner and speeches. Officially/permanantly accepting Remy and Molly into the X-Men and all that), so there you have it. That's why I spaced the whole thing out a day before the big stuff goes down. Besides, Molly _needed_ to write that e-mail. Wouldn't you feel the same in her place?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Molly yawned as her alarm went off. It was six in the morning. Everyone had an hour to eat and get changed, then board both jets to make it to Washington.

Remy sat next to Molly and they held hands. "Scott said we'll probably spend the night in a hotel," Remy said conversationally in a low voice, as if it were just another day and they weren't off to meet their doom, "So maybe I'll sneak into your room tonight for a little making-out, eh?"

"Okay," Molly smiled. 'Maybe we can,' Molly thought, 'Then I can finally tell you how I feel.'

Sometime later, Cyclops said, "We're about to land. Everyone get ready and _be careful_."

The jet landed. Molly found herself feeling sick to her stomach, but there was no time to back out now. Remy quickly-but very passionately-kissed Molly. His hair was blowing in the breeze as he had a huge smile on his face. "Be careful, Cherie. I'll see you later at the end," Remy said.

"Remy?" Molly said.

"Yes?" Remy said, looking to everyone leaving, then back to Molly.

"...Y-you be careful yourself," Molly said.

Holy crap! What was it going to _take_ for her to just _say_ _it_?!

"I will," Remy nodded, running out into the fray.

Molly looked on. They had a very big and angry "welcoming committee" facing them. All the acolytes. Many of the kids had already started facing off, taking blows and giving them.

Iceman froze up Rock slide, but Rock slide broke free. The ice skittered across the cold cement in both small and big shards.

Jubilee went after a girl with long blue hair and pink bat-like wings, firing off quick and fast.

As did Multiple, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler going after Mollusk, Triton and Brainchild.

Shadowcat was hit in the shoulder with Mollusk's slime. He'd probably been aiming for her face.

Nightcrawler teleported away from pretty boy Triton's watery fury.

Everytime Brainchild hit Multiple with a mental blast, it just produced more multiples. They quickly had Brainchild pinned down.

Bliss was up against Berzerker as he tried using his bolts to knock her out, firing repeatedly with precise aim, but the girl wouldn't become unconcious so easy.

It was all a madhouse that hurt Mollys heart, but she knew they had _no_ other choice. It was either fight or watch the government go down. They couldn't just ask them to stop and talk it out.  
That was a fairy tale, and life now was not a fairy tale.

Darkness swooped down in front of Molly wearing a wicked smile on his face. "Hey chicken," He said, "Creature, right? I haven't had the pleasure of putting you out yet, but today it's going to be good."

"You have to catch me first, Emo-Boy," Molly smirked, turning into a small, speedy peregrine falcon. She shot up into the sky like a bullet, up higher and higher. The clouds and everyone became further and further away until they were just dots on the ground to normal human eyes. To hawk eyes, she could see that Beauty Queen Jean needed a good dandruff shampoo.

'If I can get up high enough,' Molly thought, 'we'll lose a little atmosphere and he'll tire out.' Unfortunately, if Molly wasn't fast enough, she would also lose atmosphere and oxygen.  
Molly just had to concentrate on the three prizes ahead of her; Living through today, rescuing the Professor, and telling Remy that she loved him. Molly climbed the air. Thankfully, Darkness wasn't near as fast, but he was close, maybe 10 or 15 feet behind her. Molly flapped her wings strenuously. Her lungs started burning and she breathed in oxygen. Kept pumping it in. Resisted the urge to think too much, just focusing on the present. Wear the boy out. Make him _move_ those big, bulky wings.

Molly felt her wings start tiring out, but she pushed on. After a few moments, her animal senses couldn't smell enough air up ahead. 'Okay, so obviously we weren't going to make it as _far_ as losing oxygen, but I know I've got him exhausted. Now I just figure out how to save the big jerk from falling to his death,' Molly thought. She shot down again. Like a stone from the sky, she let herself use very little wing control in almost a free-fall. She was almost to the ground, but Darkness was quickly falling behind her, possibly unconscious. 'JEAN! JEAN?!' Molly yelled out.  
'What Molly?' Jean 'sounded' irritated.

'Darkness-the kid-he's going to die if you don't catch him. He's coming down fast,' Molly flew over Jeans head and landed onto the top of the jet. She watched on as Jean looked up, shock and fear crossing her face. 'I don't see him, but I sense him-Got him. Thanks Creature,'

'Thank you. You just saved little evil's life there,' Molly said. She changed back, going into her usual tiger form next.

Molly wandered around aimlessly after jumping off of the top of the jet. While everyone else was fighting, now was the perfect time to try to find the Professor. Molly looked over and saw Ratchet-the espionage expert from their time travel adventure-sneaking into an airplane as they were yards away from a tarmac on cheap, discount airport. Molly followed him inside on a whim.

"It's not nice to go where you're not invited, kitty cat," Ratchet looked behind him, smirking.

"It's also not nice to try to overthrow the government," Remy said from behind the two of them. Remy threw some cards and Ratchet was knocked against the wall with a huge, almost fiery, blast.

"You shouldn't be in here," Remy chided Molly.

Molly changed back. "I thought he might...I don't know...something!"

"We should get out of here. No point in wasting time," Remy said. They headed for the door.

"You're not going anywhere," The pink girl named Glow and Onyx appeared in front of them from seemingly nowhere. Glow sprayed something blue from a can and Molly blacked out.

* * *

"...Every single time," Molly groaned after blinking as she awoke. She slowly sat up. She looked around. Remy, who was already awake, and her were in the back of the plane, along with several people who looked like normal humans. There were boxes and some luggage strewn about, and a big orange parachute on top of some crates. There was very little light to see by, but Molly could see enough.

"Uh, is anyone hurt? Are you all okay?" Molly stood up, trying to be some kind of a leader.

"We're fine, except for you mutants," A man sneered, "You cause nothing but misery."

"We _were_ trying to stop some very powerful man from overthrowing the government and turning you into slaves, but you're welcome," Remy snapped.

"Be nice," Molly said under her breath. To everyone she said, "Listen, we'll get you out of here. We just need some time and a plan."

"That'd be great, but we've been in here since this morning," the same guy said.

"This morning?!" Molly and Remy said in unison, then looking at each other in shock. They whipped there heads around to a tiny window. Sure enough, it was well after night fall as stars dotted the sky like tiny jewels.

"Dieu! We _missed_ everything!" Remy hit the floor with his fist and it made a loud clanging noise.

"We better find a way out of here then," Molly said.

She headed to the nearest door, determined and not timid, trying her best to take charge of the situation. It was locked of course.

Just locked, Molly realized. She felt around it. There were no force fields, no funny looking lights, nothing.

"Gambit," Molly turned back to him, "We're going to be out of here in no time."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Onyx flew the plane like a show off at first, but eventually got the hang of it. "We're going to party all night in Milan with that old geezer's money! Yeah!" Onyx yelled.

"Milan, Paris, Maybe head over to England and spit in my rich Uncles' face," Glow smirked as she buffed her hot pink nails, feet propped up on the front of the cockpit, above the controls.

"It's not nice for a lady to spit," Gambit said poking his head in.

"You!" Onyx shouted.

"Me," Gambit smiled. He sprayed the blue spray from earlier inside the tiny space, quickly covering his mouth with a rag. Then within the seconds he had, turned on the autopilot option. One by one, he dragged Onyx and Glow out, putting them into the back of the plane where Ratchet was already stashed.

"Okay, baddies are in the back and we're going to turn this plane around," Gambit said to Molly as the passengers walked past them back to their seats.

"Yeah," Molly said, "Except this _feels_ way to easy. Like something isn't right. Or something is bound to go very wrong."

"Relax," Gambit waved a little, as if waving the notion away, "We're in the clear."

"No you're not," A voice said.

Molly found herself tackled, going backwards on momentum and out the door behind her, which was rickety and not commercial standard. It flew open like a tent flap with a loud, noisy creak. Molly suddenly felt metal underneath her feet and a very cold gust of wind at her back, whipping her hair around so that it got into her eyes and mouth. Molly felt helpless because now they were standing on the wing of the plane! Dangerously high up in the air with nothing below but empty sky and no quick way out of it except to walk back inside. That was not an option at the moment with this psychopath holding a vice tight grip onto her arms. Mollys vision doubled as she glanced down to the ground far, far below them. "Ohh! My acrophobia is back again!" Molly cried out in panic.

"Acrophobia is going to be the _least_ of your problems when I'm done with you, girl," Ratchet smirked, his breath hot.

"D-don't make me start walking to the edge," Molly gulped.

"I'm not a murderer..." Ratchet kept on grinning with malice. Molly knew his next moves were not going to be pleasant. Whatever they were, she was going to remember them for the rest of her life-however long _that_ was going to be. "I just like to play. Like a cat plays with a mouse." With that he punched Molly in the arm. Then in her gut.

A blow to the leg. Sickening!

A stomp on her foot. Not much better.

Molly couldn't _do_ anything because she was too petrified of heights without her powers in use as her safety net, so she had to just stand there and take it. Sometimes being a super hero wasn't like in comic books.

"And now," Ratchet smiled, "The piece de resistance to make sure you, my dear, never bother us again." He dramatically took a syringe out of his jacket and held it up with flair, wielding it like a surgeon with an instrument.

"What? Poison?" Molly said, sweat dripping down her face in extreme trepidation. Great. Amazing. She was going to die from poison! It was laugh able.

"Not poison. Your powers aren't going to work. Permanently," Ratchet said, in the same breath stabbing her in the arm with blunt force. The needle was a hot, seering, blinding pain. Molly suddenly wanted to throw up it hurt her so much. Being blown apart had almost been more pleasant in comparison. Not to mention the dizziness she was getting.

"Don't do anything else," Remy said from behind them, his trench coat billowing in the wind. Molly thought-in the middle of everything-that he looked like a handsome prince come to rescue his princess at the end of a fairytale.

...Okay, the serum was hitting her harder then she realized.

"Fine. I've done...enough," Ratchet smirked. He walked away, giving Molly a hard bump so that she went backwards in the process. In Mollys dizzy state it was more then enough to get her off balance. Much more then enough to send her careening over the edge. She felt herself fall, but managed to latch onto the wing of the plane with one hand, clinging to it for dear life. Molly screamed as she held onto the wing of the plane with just one hand, dangling like a tiny drop of water on a spicket that was about to fall. Molly felt her eyes wet with tears. Tears from the worst kind of fear. Molly was past any feeling of naseau, she just felt pure terror. If Remy didn't rescue her, her fears would become realized and she really would die. Remy would never know how she felt. Her family would have to go on living life without her. The Institute...her friends...she wouldn't even live to see the Professor be rescued.

At least she could die knowing that she helped people. That her sacrifice had not been at all in vain.

"Molly!" Remy made his way over to her. He kneeled down, ready to haul her up, but Molly was afraid her fingers would start slipping at any second.  
This was it. This was going to be it completely. The end.

"Remy!" Molly cried out, "Remy, I love you!"  
Molly had her breath in her throat. Now he knew for sure. If Molly didn't make it, at least he-

Remy pulled her up by the wrist, like it was nothing. A little anti-climatic, and part of Molly was annoyed that Remy had so quickly "ruined" such a harrowing moment, except now Molly was overcome with all kinds of emotion, almost not believing that she'd actually lived through such a life threatening disaster. She was pretty ballistic, crying and yelling at Remy hysterically as she reached up, putting a death grip on the lapels of his trench coat and her eyes seeped out endless tears upon endless tears. Her voice was loud and eternal, proclaiming the same thing over and over again. "I _LOVE_ YOU. I love you! I love you, OKAY?! I...love you."

Remy just stood there, looking at her with a sweet, thoughtful smile. "I love you too, Molly."

They carefully walked back inside the plane, closing the door behind them and locking it up. Molly was relieved, but she knew the worst wasn't over yet. "Back so soon?" Ratchet stood there and smirked at them. His face made Molly feel twisted. As upset as she was, Molly didn't want to actually kill Ratchet. Molly instead quickly morphed into a gorilla.  
"Grhhghh! *snort*," Molly verbalized as Ratchet had been knocked silly, crumpling to the floor with little sound by Mollys gigantic, leathery fist as she glared at him as 800 pounds of gorilla hid an angry girl on the inside. Molly had enough strength to bench press a truck or break a professional wrestler into itty bitty pieces. Now Ratchet would stay unconscious for longer then _any_ sleeping gas could ever knock him out.

"Oh!" Molly suddenly realized, "I guess my powers still work."

"Good to know," Remy smiled, laughing a bit.

* * *

Within a couple hours, the plane was back in the hanger. They had only made it over the next state, but it had taken all day in that rickety hunk of junk little plane. Fortunately if they flew as the fast as the plane allowed, it turned out it didn't take long to get them all back to Washington. They left the three idiots tied up in a janitor closet. As for the people on the plane, they decided to go to the nearest hotel for a good nights rest, thanking Molly and Remy for all their hard work. Then Of course there was also the fact that Ratchet's serum had been nothing more then a complete rouge of a common virus that caused extreme nausea and dizziness, but with something added for it to be only very temporary. A scare tactic if the bad guys needed it. Something to get the X-Men off balance, faking them out. Glow had woken up and spilled the beans on the way back.

"Now what?" Molly asked.

"Looks like everyone cleared out. I guess we should try to find Jean to get an update," Remy said.

"Okay," Molly said. She contacted Jean.

'Jean? What's going on? We were away all day. Had a detour. Did you find him yet?' Molly asked telepathically.

'Not yet. Still fighting outside the National Monument. A few of us broke off to look for him. Maybe you and Gambit will have a better time of it. We're holding up. Try to look everywhere you can,' Jean informed Molly.

'Will do. I'll contact you if we find anything,' Molly said.

"They're still fighting outside the National Monument and they haven't found him yet. A few of us are looking and she said we should try too," Molly said.

"Okay, but where do we start?" Remy wondered.

"Well...we're in Washington at least...so we have a better chance of finding him-and I know his scent!" Molly snapped her fingers with a big smile. She quickly turned into a bloodhound and started sniffing the ground, then the air. She walked out, her claws clicking on the cement, diligently sniffing the air with purpose.  
They walked about half a block when Molly picked up on something and started running as fast as her legs would carry her. The two of them followed the scent through an alleyway, behind a meat market, down a busy street, out a back way and into a subway station that was supposedly down for track repair. Inside there they followed the trail into a room made entirely of cement with no windows and only one light.

They found Magneto carrying Charles under one arm. Charles was unconscious, probably so as not to put up any struggle...or worse. Magneto set him down against the nearest wall as Molly went tiger.  
"Molly, don't do anything too hasty," Remy warned.

"Why shouldn't she?" Magneto frowned, "My team is as good as beaten, those ungrateful hooligans took enough money from me to buy a few ocean liners and I can see that this is the end. Kill a man unprotected and unwanted. I am...yours to destroy." Magneto sunk to the cold, hard floor, taking off his helmet and gloves as he closed his eyes and waited for death to come take him swiftly.

Molly edged closer with her anger all consuming. She looked to the Professor on the floor-slowly breathing, battered, dirty and bloody. A cut under his eye, his poor hands looking old and withered, but not because of age. Then Molly looked back to Magneto. Their greatest threat, given up. Completely broken and vulnerable.

Molly kept walking.

Ready.

The very idea, so tempting. It would only take a couple well placed bits to the throat. Some deep scratches into his chest. A hard shake to break his neck. Molly felt an overwhelming desire to inflict Magneto with as many wounds as she could, hard and fast. No mercy, no surrender. He _deserved_ it for everything he'd done. Everything he had put the Professor through-sleepless nights, torture, bruises, dehydration, pain, worry, sickness...pushing him to the brink of death! Magneto was going suffer through anything Molly could think to throw at him.

Anything. She could do _anything_ to him.

Molly was just two feet away from the man when the last thought echoed. She could do anything to him. That included sparing his life.

Then Remy's words came back to her out of a mental fog.  
"...It just depends on what we do in those few seconds between making the choice to do a good thing or a bad thing."

Molly stopped and sat down quickly, feeling like she had been punched in the gut with a wrecking ball. She looked over at Remy, who turned his head away, eyes shut and had a hand gripping his staff tightly. Of course Remy knew he couldn't win against a full grown female tiger. He was trusting Molly. Trusting she would make the right decision in time.

Molly changed back as fast as she could. She felt sick and disbelieving, but she could only make this right...and hope that she was actually making the correct decision.

"No," Molly said quietly.

"...What?" Magneto looked up from the floor at her with empty eyes.

"I said no," Molly repeated louder, "I'm not a killer. Death is too good for you. Just...just get out of here. You're finished. Have a nice life."

Magneto slowly stood. Remy went and picked up Charles carefully, cradling his whole body.

"I won't forget that you X-Men spared my life," Magneto just nodded, picking up his things and leaving the three of them alone in the dim cement room.

"He's breathing, but he's in very, _very_ bad shape," Remy said of the Professor.

"I'll call Jean," Molly said quietly.

They were finally victorious, but it was bittersweet.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy, Molly, Scott and Logan stayed around the Professors room after they had gotten him into a hospital waiting for him to wake up. The doctors had said he was in critical condition, but that after getting some fluids down him, it wouldn't take long for him to become conscious again. They warned that he would be tired and in a lot of pain. The doctors also said that he wouldn't stay awake for very long since he needed a lot of rest, but everyone waited patiently.

Soon enough, Charles opened his eyes. "  
What happened?" He asked weakly.

"It's a long story," Scott smiled, "We're just glad to have you back safe Professor. Remy and Molly found you and they rescued you from Magneto."  
Molly had yet to tell Scott that she had let Magneto get away. It was the kind of thing that would ruin their happy moment for sure.

"Thank you," Charles smiled at them.

"No need," Remy said, squeezing Mollys hand for support. She was a mess internally, trying not to cry from relief and sadness. Instead Molly just swallowed, trying to think of something to say.  
"Uh," Molly said, "We watered all the plants while you were gone."

Well, that was just Bloody brilliant. Completely worth writing down!

Charles just nodded at Molly tiredly with something like a weak smirk.

"And...we're s-so happy to have you back," Molly said, tears finally streaming down her face. She broke down sobbing-her throat choked up, spraying spittle before covering her mouth and making uncontrolled choking noises-then she quickly buried her face into Remys chest. "I-I'm sorry Professor," Molly apologized after a few moments, wiping her face with her sleeves.

"It's alright dear," Charles rubbed her hand, "I'm glad everyone could take care of each other while I was gone. The school _is_ still standing, isn't it?"

"The kids didn't burn it down yet," Logan said, "A lot of things happened while you were away, but there'll be plenty of time to tell you later."

"I look forward to it," Charles said, starting to look tired.

"We should let you get some rest now," Scott said, "We'll be back early tomorrow."

"Thank you everyone. Drive safely," Charles said as a nurse came into the room.

"We will," Remy said. They went out into the hallway and boarded the elevator.

Molly blew out a puff of air, then gluing herself to Remy. "That was...rough."

"It was," Scott agreed, "But at least it was, well, better then the alternative."

"The alternative," Remy grimaced, staring into the floor, looking away from everyone. He then shut his eyes, probably trying not to imagine it.

"Yeah, but you were all holding up good without him too," Logan said, "These past couple of months you all proved yourselves to be mature, responsible adults. And I'm...I'm proud of you."

"You really mean that?...!" Molly smiled.

"I do," Logan said, seeming to brace himself for the hug that was coming next.

"Yay!" Molly squealed, hugging him around the shoulders.

"Easy Petite," Remy said, "You know he's not a hugger," Remy gently pulled Molly back.

"Mm-hmm," Molly went back to being practically physically attached to Remy, smiling and all lit up. Glowing. Incredibly happy.

"Something's different about you two," Scott observed, "I just can't put my finger on what."

"Uh, well...uhh..." Molly stammered, not sure how to spit it out as she stood there blushing.

"It took Molly hanging off the wing of a plane for her to tell me that she loves me," Remy calmly explained as he looked at Molly with a look of pure serenity and completeness.

And there it was.

Scott and Logan were sharing the same expression. The one that said, 'oh God, no!' with raised eyebrows, then stern glares and silence.

Molly gulped loudly, suddenly feeling sweaty and feeling like the elevator was actually getting smaller around her. "Ummm...this doesn't mean you're going to want to kill Remy now, is it? I mean, more then before?"

"That's _exactly_ what it means," Logan said.

"You break her heart..." Scott glared daggers through his glasses.

"You ever try to touch her the wrong way..." Logan warned.

"You're _dead_!" They said simultaneously.

"So I guess this means the engagement is off?" Remy smirked, apparently having some kind of death wish.

"HE'S KIDDING!" Molly practically screamed bloody murder, fearful for Remy's life, "He's...he's _just_ _kidding_!" Molly whipped around to face Remy, her face purely livid, "-Do you want to die? Is that it? Do you just _WANT_ TO _DIE_?!"

Remy laughed a little. "I wish I'd had a camera. The looks on your faces!"

"You're hopeless!" Molly punched Remy in the arm as he continued to laugh harder.

* * *

The team planned on staying in Washington for a few days while Charles recovered, then Scott and a few of the others were going to stay behind until Charles could be brought home. Scott, Remy, Molly and the teachers decided to have a private conference in their hotel room while the rest of the kids waited in another room or down in the lobby. The room was inside a very nice and plush five star hotel. Scott stood and Molly stood facing him as everyone else had a seat...because Molly was the one that was getting majorly chewed out.

"You let him _get away_?!" Scott bellowed at Molly, "After everything he did? After everything he put us through?!"

Molly standing there wincing, suddenly feeling inches tall. "He didn't have anything left, Scott. I figure he'll regroup, get his life together. Maybe give up on the whole mutant supremacy thing and try to live a normal life. Besides, the kids took a big chunk of his money and _we_ still have it."

"For all our sakes, your hunch better be right. Otherwise we're all going to pay for it," Scott glared.

"Hey it was either let him go or kill him. We didn't have anything to hold him captive," Remy sat on a chair with his legs stretched out in front of him dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "Molly did her best and I was fresh out of ideas. Everyone should just be glad that Mags didn't get slain by a very vengeful tiger."

"I...I wanted to," Molly said, "I just couldn't let myself. What Remy said came back to me in my darkest moment, about making a choice in those few seconds. I decided to spare his life. You should at least be happy I did that much."

"I should be _happy_-?!" Scott started yelling again. Jean interrupted.  
"They're right. They did what they could. As long as the Professor is safe, that's all that really matters. If Magneto wants to attack us again, we can handle it. After this, I think we've proven that we can handle anything."

Scott sat down hard on the bed. "Okay, but next time just...just do something else. Anything but let Magneto get away."

"I will," Molly resisted the urge to roll her eyes, just crossing her arms and rolling her head back instead.

'Molly?' Jean spoke telepathically.

'Yeah?' Molly said.

'Did you ever get a chance to tell Remy?' Jean couldn't hide the smile on her face.

'Um, yeah. Long story. I'll tell you later. Right now I think you need to, um, help Scott cool off,' Molly suggested.  
Scott looked like he was going to have an aneurysm he was so tense. There was a vein popping out of his forehand. An angry one.

'Right,' Jean said, scooting over closer to Scott and tentatively rubbing his back.

Molly noticed Remy throwing her flirty, fiery a look. Molly edged herself to the door and Remy followed.

"Just a minute you two," Ororo said.

"Uh, yeah?" Molly looked questioning.

"There's only two rooms for us available since a convention has most of the rooms booked up, so the girls will be staying in this one. The boys are in 105 down the hall. Bedtime is eleven, so we'll be checking in and doing a head count," Ororo said.

"Eleven?!" Molly cried out, "That's, like, only a half hour from now!"

"Have fun then," Hank smirked, waving.

Molly let the door fly open, stomping out into the hallway, grumbling.

"Cherie?" Remy said. Molly whirled around, still angry.

"What?" She growled. Remys only answer was to kiss her. Thrillingly, amazingly, _lovingly_. Molly returned the kiss with all the fervor and passion she could muster.

"Mommy, look! They're kissing like in _Cinderella_!" A little girl pointed from two doors down.

Molly shoved Remy as fast as she could manage, turning her back to him and acting like they had _not_ just been trying to suck the molars out of each others mouths.  
Molly stood in an awkward position with her hand on the back of her head and one ankle posed behind the other, not sure what to do with herself at being called out at kissing in public and feeling her usual reaction of embarrassment. Remy glared into the carpet, teeth clenched, looking like he wanted to say a word not appropriate for little ears.  
"_Molly_," Remy said in a deep voiced, masculine domineering tone that shook Molly to her core, making her suddenly feel hot all over...and bothered...in a good way, "You're a grown woman. Don't be so embarrassed, for pity's sake!"

Molly turned around to see that the family had gone into their room. Molly gulped. "I-I'm sorry. Old habits die hard I guess."

Remy came up closer to her and rubbed the back of her neck. "Though it _would_ be nice to go somewhere a bit more, hmm, private?"

"It would," Molly agreed, "Except...where?" Hotels were generally very open places with little privacy unless you had a room to yourself.

Remy thought about it for a moment. "Where everyone goes to make-out; The janitors closet." Remy pointed to the nearest closet, just a few steps away.

They went over and opened it, but it was otherwise occupied by a heavy set young maid and a very disheveld looking skinny little bellhop with his hat askew. The both looked very surprised...and happy. "Uh, sorry," Remy said, shutting the door.

"Okay, onto plan B," Molly announced.

"We'll go spend a little time in the dining hall before lights out," Remy smiled, taking her hand and heading to the nearest elevator. They were kissing going the whole the way down.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Sometime much later all the girls were in their pajamas and in various states of getting ready for bed. Molly was brushing her hair, sitting at a small vanity near the window, trying to get it into a tame-able state of looking managed. Something a little better then its usual craziness.

"Tap-tap-tap! Tap-tap-tap!" There was a repeated tapping on the window. Jubilee went and opened the curtain to see Remy holding a rope and scaling the side of the hotel...with a rose in his mouth. She opened the window and Remy rolled in head-over-feet expertly, ending in a kneeling position at Mollys feet, like something out of a movie. He took the rose out of his mouth and handing it to her, smiling. "I come to you as a man desperately in love," He dramatically held his hands over his heart, then standing up.

"Now, if it's alright with you ladies, I respectfully request permission to stay the night. The boys bed is very crowded and tonight my heart is aching to be near Molly. I'll be good, I swear," Remy held hand up, taking an oath to be a perfect gentleman. (Sort of.)

Molly quickly hugged him, "Um, sorry about this, Remy..."

With that, Jean lifted Remy off the floor some several inches and all but threw him out the door. "No boys allowed, young Mister LeBeau," Jean smirked, closing the door.

"Well, can't blame me for trying. Ce est la vi," Remy smoothed out his clothes and headed back to the boys room.

* * *

Remy was sound asleep when he felt a small, plump little something making its way up his clothed torso. He opened his eyes and lifted his head up to see a sugar glider sitting on his chest with his acute night vision. He smiled, scratching Molly behind the ears. "I guess having you furry sleeping here wouldn't be breaking any rules, hein?" He whispered.  
Molly made kind of a gurgling noise as her huge glider eyes shined in the little bit of moonlight seeping into the room. If Molly had been able to smile, Remy knew she would have at that moment.

Unfortunately, Remy didn't see Bobby coming back from the bathroom to his place on the floor next to Remys side of the bed. Bobbys eyes popped open upon the sight of the small animal atop Remys person. "A RAT! KILL IT! KILL IT!" Bobby yelled, grabbing a nearby phone book, ready to strike. Remy caught Bobbys wrist in time as Molly scrambled, cowering against Remys pillow.  
"It's _Molly_," Remy glared, teeth clenched and eyes glowing bright. Remy was exhausted from the long day and at the end of the day, he didn't appreciate his friends trying to accidentally kill his girlfriend. Even if she was small and furry at the moment and sort of resembled a rat in the dark.

With that, all the boys woke up, turning on lights and loudly complaining about the noise.

"What the heck is going on?" Logan growled.

All the boys pointed to Molly sitting on Remys shoulder as Remy was now standing next to the bed.

Remy held Mollys tiny, furry body up gingerly under the arms, near his face. "She comes to you as a...sugar glider...in love."

Molly made a little sniffling noise and looked far up at them with her big, round adorable eyes. Remy, for his part, was putting on his best 'puppy dog' face.

The boys did not find this at all endearing.

"Oh come on!"

"Let her sleep in a tree!"

"Let them _both_ sleep in a tree so we can get some sleep!"

"Next time, we're tying you two up-separately."

"I say kick Remy and Molly off of missions _forever_!" Sammy put a fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed with that suggestion.

Suddenly all the girls burst into the room, even louder and noisier then the boys as they shouted and yelled at the top of their lungs, angry that they had been woken up out of a sound sleep after the most exhausting day they had ever had.

"What is with all the noise?!" Jean demanded, "You guys are going to wake up half the hotel!"

Everyone pointed to Molly and Remy once again.

"Sheesh," Tabitha said, clicking her teeth and crossing her arms, annoyed, "I'd say get a room, but they're all filled up. Maybe try the janitors closet?"

Everyone started arguing about not getting any sleep and how best to get the two love birds to stop sneaking into each others rooms in the dead of night. While everyone was arguing and making enough noise to wake the dead, (the staff was probably on the way to quiet everyone down), the couple escaped out the window, with Mollys tiny, furry body riding on Remys broad shoulders.

Amara looked around. "Hey...HEY! They're gone!"

Everyone looked over to see the window wide open with a strong breeze blowing the cream colored curtain around noisily.  
There was a grappling hook on the edge of the window with a rope attached.

"Next time," Scott sighed loudly, "We're knocking the two of them out with tranquelizers."

* * *

Some time later, Molly and Remy were walking through a famous rose garden at four in the morning that Remy had snuck them into. (It was free to the public, but only locked up in case of vandals.)  
they walked together with his arm around her shoulders and her arm over his waist. "I-I'm sorry," Molly apologized, "For sneaking in and everything. I just couldn't sleep. I couldn't _stop_ thinking about you, Remy."

"It's alright. I didn't just sneak into the girls room for kicks. I felt like I was going to crawl the walls if I didn't come to see you tonight after everything that happened," Remy smiled down at Molly, hugging her after they stopped walking.

"I guess...I guess I should be _more_ happy that we finally got him back, but I don't know. I'm happy about you _and_ about that. It's just that you seem to be consuming all my thoughts right now," Molly smiled shyly.

"It's fine, Cherie," Remy said, "That's what love is. Happy. Overwhelming."

Molly laughed and giggled breaking away from Remy, starting to dance and spin among the roses, her body poetry in motion. Like joy personified through her body's movement. "I can't believe it! I love you. I'm really, really in love with you. I'm so-"

BANG!

Not watching where she was going, Molly suddenly collided head on into a lamp post.

"I'm really...unobservant," Mollys eyes whirled around, "Owww!" She rubbed her forehead.

"Clumsy," Remy chuckled, ruffling her hair, "You okay? That's going to be some goose egg tomorrow."

"I know, right? I'll be fine. I'll be fine as long as you're with me," Molly smiled with all the warmth of a thousand suns.

"Yes," Remy agreed. He bent down and kissed Molly.

Molly stood on her toes (for the millionth time).

She loved how Remy accepted her for who she was and how she looked.

She loved how smart he was.

How kind.

How funny.

How spontaneous.

Molly loved...the way she loved Remy. And the way that Remy loved her. Molly just wondered how they were going to spend their future together. The one filled with promise, happiness, and completeness. All because Molly finally loved Remy.


End file.
